Lady of the Lake
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Rowena had always enjoyed to swim in the Black Lake, ever since before the castle was even a school. One evening in her mid-thirties, she is joined by another during her late-night swim.
**Written For:**

\- February Event: Teamwork Exercise: (quote) "To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." (Valerie Lombardo), (emotion/feeling) Passionate

\- Word Prompt Express: swim

\- Chocolate Frog Cards: Hippocampus (challenge): Write about someone who enjoys being in the water.

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Sex & the City: (word) Romance, (colour) Royal Blue, (word) Benevolent, (word) Helpless, (word) Modest

 **Word Count:** 1,049

* * *

It was past midnight when Rowena found herself down in the deep end of the Black Lake. The stars and the moon above were twinkling luminously, dotted like sparkling threads across the deep, royal blue sky, and everything seemed quiet and peaceful. Just how she liked it.

She didn't often find the chance to take a swim in the lake. It was something she had done since she was a child, as the castle of Hogwarts had previously been a smaller fortress owned by the Ravenclaw family. Her free time as a child had been spent swimming the length and breadth of the enormous loch, never fearing the depths and dangers within. The benevolent merfolk who lived below the surface left her alone, so long as she did them. A Grindylow had once grabbed hold of her ankle mischievously—but never again, as her father had shot a rather dangerous looking curse in it's direction, during a lazy summer afternoon.

The water was always cool and fresh, and it felt wondrous against her skin. Even though she was in her mid thirties now, with a daughter who also lived at Hogwarts, Rownea's love for the lake would never cease. With a smile, she rolled onto her back in the water and floated across the delicate, lapping waves.

"Lady Ravenclaw!" a deep voice rang across the water towards her. Rowena jumped in shock, losing her float atop the water. She thrashed around in the lake for a moment, trying to regain her composure. Once she had done so, she squinted out towards the banking, spotting a familiar thin man by the edge of the lake. Salazar Slytherin stood stroking his thin black beard, dressed in his day robes. "I demand you return to the castle at once. You will catch your death in that cold water."

Rowena resisted the urge to laugh out loud. She knew that Salazar had harboured a soft spot for her for a very long time, even during each of their marriages to other spouses. However, he very rarely let slip any evidence of his care for her.

"Oh, worry not, sir," she replied merrily. "The water is not nearly as cold as the ice that chills your heart."

"I resent that, Lady Ravenclaw," Salazar called, but from her position in the water, Rowena could see the glint in his eye. The pair had always maintained a level of good-humoured mockery between them. "Do not assume I will venture out into the lake to retrieve you, because I shan't. I am not in the business of rescuing helpless maidens, as you are aware."

"Of course, sir," chuckled Rowena. "But there are no helpless maidens around." She swam a little further out into the lake, as if to taunt him.

"Well, in that case," Salazar's voice quietened until Rowena could no longer hear him from her position in the lake. She watched as he bent down and began to unfasten his shoes. Once they were removed and placed carefully on top of a nearby rock, he started to unbutton his robes. Heat spread to Rowena's face rapidly.

"Sir, where is your modesty?!"

"Oh, I see no ladies present," Salazar challenged, grinning wickedly. Rowena hastily averted her gaze as he undressed. She didn't turn back until a tell-tale splash told her that he had joined her in the water, and noticed his pale form streaming towards her.

She started to swim away hurriedly. "I've been swimming these waters all my life, Salazar," she called out to him. "I do hope you have no intention of catching me."

"Are you setting a challenge, Lady Ravenclaw?" Salazar's voice sounded remarkably fine, considering how fast he was swimming. Rowena kicked her legs faster, aiming for the middle of the lake, where she knew the nest of Grindylows resided below the surface. Secretly, she desired to see Salazar struggling against creatures he saw himself miles above in terms of class.

But she didn't get as far as the Grindylows. Just as she was about to reach the centre, an iron-grip hand secured itself around her ankle, and she shrieked with laughter as Salazar pulled her towards him. They both struggled for dominance for a moment, with Rowena trying both to remove her leg from his grip, and Salazar trying to keep hold of it. Eventually he let go, and they were both laughing into the night.

Their laughter eventually faded, and Rowena felt a level of awkwardness settling between them as their gazes connected. The danger in Salazar's green orbs frightened many people, but it was something that had always excited her.

"Lady Ravenclaw, you dared to challenge me about issues of modesty," Salazar started. "But I see you are wearing no undergarments to keep yourself modest." He smirked, and Rowena flushed.

"I was not expecting visitors!" she countered, trying to shrink further into the water. Salazar laughed, and reached out under the water to grab at her. She allowed him to rest his bony hands on her waist, though she struggled to meet his eye. "Sir Slytherin," she started, her voice a warning tone.

"Please do not ruin the moment, my lady," Slytherin's voice was sweet like honey, but Rowena could taste the sticky, dangerous undertone.

She decided she didn't care, and looked up at him. His eyes were full of something new - excitement. "Our friendship is what has kept this school running," she told him. "Godric, Helga, you and I, we decided from the beginning that romantic relations within the foundation would likely have a negative impact on the school."

"I no longer care about decisions of Godric!" Salazar snapped, and the passionate tone in his voice made Rowena shiver. "Lady Ravenclaw, to be your friend was all I ever wanted." He paused, and used a hand to tilt her chin towards him, bringing their faces closer. "But to be your lover was all I ever dreamed."

Rowena allowed him to kiss her; to wrap his arms around her and pull her body to his. When they broke apart for air, she placed her hands on his chest, giving them space. "Your words are beautiful," she whispered. "But our relationship must remain a secret."

Salazar kissed her again, and spoke into her mouth. "Your wish is my desire, my lady."


End file.
